


The Usual

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Series: Bar AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flirting, Gay Bar, Lawyer Dan Howell, M/M, bartender phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Dan tries again to take the cute bartender, Phil, home from his local gay bar.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Bar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760779
Comments: 25
Kudos: 73
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Fic Tests Escape From Reality AU thing. Have fun. Thanks to itsmyusualphannie for being my beta she deserves everything good.

“The usual?” 

“Please, I fucking need it today.” 

Phil starts pouring some Rumchata into a fresh glass and watches as Dan loosens his tie. It’s a slow night at the Brownstone Inn. Phil's not happy about it since rent is due at the end of the week, and he’s almost fifty quid short again. But seeing Dan sit down in front of him at the bar perks his mood up a bit. 

“Here ya go,” Phil says, placing the drink in front of him.

“Phil.” Dan throws a ten down and takes a swig of his drink. “Have I ever told you how madly in love with you I am?” 

“Every night you come in here,” Phil chuckles and rings out Dan's drink. 

Phil lays down the change in front of Dan but he just pushes it back to the edge. Phil doesn’t take it right away in case Dan starts to regret leaving five pound tips. 

There's few minutes of silence as Phil cleans up some glasses and makes sure the other two patrons he has are okay. Monday nights always suck until Dan came in after he left the firm. 

“Phil, how do you like bartending?” 

“Well,” Phil starts as leans up against the bar beside Dan and takes a shot of vodka, “I never thought this would be my life. I guess that’s what I get for getting a degree in linguistics.” He watches the TV in the corner playing Rocky Horror. He loves this time of the year, since no one complains that he plays this movie on repeat. 

“Well, I have a degree in law and look at me.” 

“Working at your own firm and making enough money to tip me fivers?” 

“No, hating my life so much that I get trashed at my local gay bar once a week and hope the cute bartender says yes to taking me home.” 

“You know the rules, Dan.” Phil sips his water and watches Dr. Frankenfurter dance on the TV. 

“Don’t sleep with the obviously hot lawyers that come in even though they have way too much pent up energy and could have a good fuck?” 

Phil taps the sign on the wall that says just that. They like to have fun at the Brownstone. 

“I hate that you made that onto a sign.” 

They sit in silence for a long while. Phil cleans up the bar and collects tabs from his other two regulars, leaving just him and Dan in the bar. 

“Can you run away with me?” Dan asks, leaning in over the bar towards Phil. 

He chuckles. “I'm about to make that into a sign too.” 

“At this point I’m more than a patron, yeah?”

Phil taps his chin thoughtfully but says nothing. 

“Come on Phil, I know you fancy me.”

“Or I’m just doing my job.” 

“I would kiss you to prove my point but I don’t want to get kicked out.” 

“Then maybe after I close up?” How can Phil's life get any worse anyway? He might as well indulge in his hot lawyer fantasies already. 

Dan’s eyebrows shoot up and a crooked smile appears. “Really?” 

“Why not, Howell? But don’t make me regret this.” 

Dan looks at his watch and downs his drink. “Oh, you won’t. I’ll say that under oath.” 

  
  



End file.
